


If this was a movie...

by sam04



Series: Black and white notes and everything within [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Don't worry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have been the perfect couple - until Harry does something stupid. Now all he wishes is that it could be like in the movies... but can it really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If this was a movie...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start a little Taylor Swift themed Series! They won't be related, or at least not all of them will, but they will all feature Drarry :) Have fun!

# If this was a movie...

 

Insistent knocking on the door woke him up. He squinted against the sunlight that was streaming through the gap in the curtains in his bedroom and he moaned.

 

‘Open the bloody door, would you?’ he mumbled into his pillow. He was about to turn around to snuggle into the residual warmth of his lover when he registered his words and his whereabouts. Groaning, he finally opened his eyes and let the reality swap over him. There was no one who could open the door for him. There hasn’t been for over six months but his sleepy self still thought he was there next to him – as he had been for so long that he had apparently forgotten how to live without him. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to. Live without him, that is.

 

The knock grew louder and he could hear a voice through the door. He got up grudgingly, put on a pair of pants and wandered to open the front door where he was greeted with a frantic Hermione.

 

‘What is it?’ he asked, suddenly worried. ‘Is it Ron, the kids?’ Hermione just shook his head. His heart sunk. ‘Not…?’ He couldn’t even finish the sentence. Her face answered the question before she could answer. He stormed past her, completely ignoring the fact that he was only wearing pants and nothing else.

 

‘Harry!’ Her voice held him back for a moment and he looked up. ‘It’s not him. It’s his father…’ He closed his eyes for a moment. Of course. Of course it would be.

 

‘Well then…,’ he said and marched back into his flat. He could feel Hermione’s stares in his back and whirled around. ‘What? What do you want me to say? He made his choice… He was the one… He could have come back ages ago but he. Made. His. Choice.’ He said between clenched teeth.

 

‘Harry…,’ she said and he could hear the pity out of her voice. ‘You were brilliant together, everyone could see that even though no one could have predicted it. You could be again. Just stop being so stubborn!’

 

‘I’m not stubborn!’ Harry started pacing in front of the fire place. ‘I’m just saying that he was the one who chose to go back to his family. I didn’t exactly force him, did I?’

 

‘Well…,’ Hermione said and bit her lip.

 

‘What?!’ He stared at her. ‘You think it’s _my fault_? Is that what you think? What you all think?! That’s why you all spend so much time with him and close to no time at all with me, right? Right, I get it…’ He fell down on one end of the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

 

‘Harry, listen to me’ She came closer and sat down on the other end of the sofa. ‘Do you listen?’ He nodded tersely.

 

‘You gave him an ultimatum. You said he had to choose between you and his family. Does that seem fair to you?’ she asked hesitantly.

 

Harry raised his head to look at her. He wasn’t even ashamed of the tears that were about to fall. ‘I didn’t want to lose him,’ he whispered brokenly. ‘I didn’t know what to do. His father hates me. Hated me. He kept saying about all those women Draco was supposed to marry and I panicked when he told me he had to go back there for longer. I thought I was losing him. And I was right, wasn’t I? He went and… and left me’

 

‘Oh Harry…’ He didn’t even care how pitiful Hermione sounded. He let himself fall sideway so his head landed on her lap and let her pet his hair.

 

‘I don’t know what to do, ‘Mione. I feel like he should come back like in all those movies. They always come back, don’t they? He’s supposed to stand outside my window and throw pebbles against it and … and tell me he’s never going to leave again. There has to be a happy end for us, right?’ He closed his eyes to will the tears away but it was no use. They just kept flowing. Hermione didn’t say anything and he didn’t want her too. He didn’t want her to say things that would never be true anyway. For now he was content to let her pet his hair and just enjoy her company.

 

*

 

It was three days later when he once again couldn’t find any sleep. That was happening fairly often in the past few months and he knew exactly why that was but he had no inclination to change that. It hurt too much to even think about moving on.

It was raining cats and dogs outside and Harry was sitting on the little window bench Draco had always adored because ‘it gives the perfect amount of light, Potter, really, and it’s the only decent thing in that flat of yours’. He smiled as he remembered the exact tone Draco had muttered that.

As he thought of Draco and his reading habits, his thoughts automatically turned to the biscuits and the tea he had always loved. He frowned as he tried to remember if he even had them anymore. He jumped up to have a look in his pantry but as soon as he got there he remembered what had happened to them – in the early stages, just after Draco had packed his things and left, he had crumbled each and every biscuit into little crumbs until they were mere dust and binned them immediately afterwards. He couldn’t bear the idea of having anything in his house that would remind him of Draco.

 

But now…

 

Now it was just the other way around. The less things of Draco his flat held, the more he was reminded that _Draco wasn’t here anymore. That he left and that it was probably mostly his fault._ Even though he wasn’t ready to acknowledge the latter.

In a split second he decided to go out and buy some biscuits and tea. He knew it was pathetic and unhealthy but what if Draco decided to come for tea? He would leave right away if Harry hadn’t any of his favourite tea. No, that wouldn’t do.

 

He left his flat without even grabbing a jacket or an umbrella. The closer he got to the shop around the corner, the wetter he got and he remembered that he even managed to forget his wand at home. He chuckled to himself. A proper wizard he was. Forgot his wand over Draco bloody Malfoy. If Voldemort could see him now…

 

With both a tin of biscuit and tea bought, he slowly returned to his flat. He was already soaked to his bones so he didn’t see any reason to hurry up. It was late summer so the rain was still a bit warm and he didn’t care if he got ill. It would only give him more time to wallow in self-pity.

 

A few meters before he arrived at his front door, he stopped abruptly. Despite not becoming an auror, his instincts were almost as good as those of one and his were telling him that he was not alone. Someone was waiting for him. And he didn’t have a wand. Great. Throwing biscuits, it was.

 

‘Who’s there?’ he asked, his voice more annoyed than he had originally planned.

 

He couldn’t have predicted to see Draco walk a few feet away from his front door where he had presumably leaned against. To wait for him?

 

Harry blinked at him. ‘What…what are you doing here?’, he asked and his throat suddenly felt hoarse.

 

Draco shuffled his feet. ‘Actually, I was waiting for you. Well, I was about to leave again because I thought that maybe you just weren’t as interested in me as you made Granger believe but well I thought I’d give you a chance. Apparently I was right to think you just weren’t home…’ He seemed to notice he was rambling because he shut his mouth and Harry came a bit closer.

 

‘Okay, I get that but what…’ Harry started but Draco interrupted him as soon as Harry was standing under one of the street lamps.

 

‘Dammit, Potter, you are soaked to your bones! What the hell have you been doing? Taking a dive in a nearby puddle? You have to get out of these clothes before you catch some kind of fatal illness,’ Draco scolded and suddenly Harry was manhandled into his own home.

 

Before Harry could say anything Draco had shoved him into the bathroom, snapped his shopping bag from him and thrown some dry clothes back at him.

 

‘Shower and change of clothes, then we talk!’ Draco said before closing the door to the bathroom firmly. Harry was blinking confused at the place where Draco had been standing only a second ago, barely believing what was happening right now.

 

He showered and changed on autopilot and went back to the living room afterwards. What he wasn’t prepared to see – again – was Draco sitting on the sofa, the biscuits and the tea Harry had bought in front of him on the table, staring silently at them.

 

‘Eh…’ Harry said, just to make his presence felt. Draco startled and raised his head to look at him.

 

‘You’re dry,’ he said and Harry frowned. It was extremely odd for Draco to state the obvious. Normally he hated people who did that.

 

‘Yeah. And you are sitting on my sofa, staring at my groceries,’ Harry answered, trying to lighten the mood but Draco only frowned in reply.

 

‘They’re not for you, though, are they? You don’t drink that kind of tea. And you hate macadamia nuts’ At Draco’s words, Harry blushed furiously. Of course, it was true what he said.

 

‘Well, maybe I changed my taste,’ he defended himself. Draco gave him a little smirk.

 

‘I think you said you’d have to change your _tastebuds_ to like those things, if I remember your words correctly,’ he said and got up from the sofa. Harry who was still standing in the middle of the room gulped a bit when he saw that Draco was coming closer to him.

 

‘Well, well, maybe I did, you don’t know that, do you?’ He tried to appear disinterested but he knew he had already failed utterly.

 

Draco came to a halt directly in front of him and looked him in the eyes. ‘But I do, Harry’

His voice had taken to a sorrowful tone. ‘Harry…’ He felt Draco take a deep breath. ‘I’m so sorry for not coming earlier… I- Actually, I didn’t know if I were still welcome’

 

Harry had to restrain himself from widening his eyes. ‘How do you know you’re welcome now?’ he asked scathingly. Draco grinned slightly.

 

‘Granger told me,’ was all he said and Harry huffed.

 

Draco cautiously took one of his hands in his own and looked down on them. ‘Look, she didn’t tell me much, so you can tell me to shut the fuck up and leave but I just want you to know that I never actually wanted to leave. I felt like I had no choice. My father was dying and my parents are my family, I… well, actually I expected you to understand that. I know you felt uneasy with all the engagement offerings my father gave me but you must have known that there was only one person in the world I even thought about marrying and he definitely wasn’t a woman’ At this point Draco blushed and Harry stared at him. He had never ever heard Draco swear, much less tell Harry how he felt.

 

‘I’m sorry,’ Harry heard himself suddenly say. And once he started, he couldn’t stop talking. ‘I was so afraid you’d leave me for one of those women your father kept throwing at you because even though they knew about us, he seemed to think I was just some hook-up that miraculously had gone on for longer than he had intended. Every time I went there I felt his hatred and I was so afraid that he would be able to persuade you to marry one of them, even if it was just for them. I didn’t want to wait for you to come home to tell me that I could only be your… I don’t know, mistress or something or worse, that you would just break up with me! I know, of course I know, what an arse I’ve been and I am so, so sorry for forcing you to choose. I guess I wouldn’t have chosen any different but you would be kind enough to not even give me such an ultimatum. And I’m so sorry for your father, I never wanted him dead or anything, I just… I was just…’

 

Harry would have continued to ramble on – including probably three thousand further apologies – if Draco hadn’t taken matters into his own hands and just shut him up by kissing him.

 

By the time Harry registered that he was actually kissing Draco again, he felt like crying. He had never expected to ever be able to do that again and so he savoured it as much as he could.

 

When they finally broke apart again, they were both out of breath and Draco leaned his forehead against Harry’s.

 

‘If you ever make me leave again -‘ he began.

 

‘I won’t! Ever!’ Harry interrupted him but Draco put a finger on his lips to shush him.

 

‘If you ever make me leave again, I’ll force you to spend every Valentine’s Day at Puddifoot’s. And yes, that’s a threat,’ Draco said and then kissed Harry again.

 

And Harry thought that if he ever made Draco leave again, he’d probably even deserve that horrible café.

 

The End.


End file.
